The concept of a fluid in this application generally refers to fluid mediums, for example gases, liquids and the like. The present invention specifically relates to a mixer with which preferably oxygen or an oxygen-carrying gas is injected, in the form of bubbles, into water in a container to enhance the removal of deleterious substances, such as radon, from the water.
Previously known are various methods and devices specifically for the removal of radon mainly from household water and from water used in institutions by aerating the water mass run into the device. However, this conventional art is related with considerable disadvantages. Hence, the known devices have poor efficiency, may have microbial growth that is deleterious to health, and may accumulate radioactivity which makes them hazardous waste. Also, these devices are space-consuming, inefficient and awkward to use and to service.